Here We Go
by Shaylis The Multi
Summary: Beckey and Mark are brother and sister. They always have been. When they go on vacation to Naples, FL, Beckey runs into Percy on the beach. Beckey is a daughter of Athena. But who's Mark's parent? Set b4 TLO and after BOTL. rated t cuz im paraniod.


I do not own PJO!!!!!

Thank God for spell check!

Chapter 1

Beckey's POV

"You are _so_ going to lose!" I told my brother Mark.

"In your dreams!" Mark told me back.

There was only the sound of _clunk! Crack! Thwap! "Ouch!" "Winner! Winner!"_

"Yes! I win again!" I gloated.

"You, me, the shooting game." he said after his crushing defeat in air hockey. My brother played ice hockey, so he thought he could win. He thought wrong.

"We played the shooting game 3 times already. We played every game in this freaking arcade. Except DDR." I told him. I was a master at DDR. He would lose for sure.

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"You can't hide from that game forever."

"Yes I can."

"You're just scared you're going to lose. Like you did every other game in here."

This got him.

"I'm going to beat you at your own game." He said with a smile.

"Bring it on, Michigan Boy."

In our family, we always call each other "Michigan Boy" or "Michigan Girl". We're Ohio State fans, so you can guess where that goes if you watch collage football.

"Oh, you're going down."

I smiled and mumbled, "Even though I take three dance classes…."

He scowled at me. I snickered.

It took a couple of rounds, and a crowd of people, for him to finally give up on trying to beat me at DDR. And if I do say so my self, I danced him into the ground!

After all the excitement at the arcade, I decided to take a walk on the dark mysterious beach. I always loved the dark. Not the inside dark, because that just freaks me out, but the outside dark. I've always loved that feeling of anxiety and danger out in the crisp night air. A wave of mystery flowed over me as I walked into the dark.

Florida is the perfect place to unwind after a long, hard, 3 months of school. This is where I am spending my Thanksgiving vacation. We always spend Thanksgiving and Easter down here at our condo in Naples.

Naples is a beautiful town with a lot of history. I don't quite know what that history is, but everyone seems to have heard about the city of Naples when I say that that's where I'm going. I think it has something to do with Naples, Italy.

Anyways, it was a quiet and peaceful night on Marco Island (which was off the coast of Naples). Quinn's on the Beach, where we had dinner, rested next to the sand. That's how it got the name Quinn's on the Beach. There seemed to be a wedding here earlier today because there were multiple chairs spread out. Over by the hotel, a reception was being held.

It was high tide tonight. The water was higher than it should be, which only seemed odd because this was Marco Island. The tide was never this high, and the waves were never this rough.

Something also seemed off. I looked up to the sky and saw something very… unusual. There was a circle of clouds – a perfect circle – around the moon. And when I mean a perfect circle, I mean it almost looked like someone drew on the sky with a compass.

The thing that really tipped me off was the lightning in the distance. There was lightning, but no thunder. It wasn't heat lightning, because it was a fairly chilly evening. Something seemed… unnaturally sound.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice said behind me. I whipped my head around to see who it was. It was a boy, around 15 years of age (about 2 years older than me). I guess you can't really call him a boy at this age, because he was beginning to grow some stubble on his chin. His hair was pitch black, long and unruly, and was topped with a backwards baseball cap. I could tell that his green eyes sparkled from the light of the moon. I couldn't tell what he wore in the dark. He was pretty cute, but he was much too old for me. His whole backwards-cap and black hair thing kind of made me think, _Oh snap. I should stay away from him_. But another part of me said, _He's cute! Go with him!_ But he probably had a girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." I said. "Do I know you?"

He grinned in the dark. "No."

Here comes that part again. _Oh snap._

"So then why are you talking to me?" I tried not to sound snooty, but I mean, for all I know he could be some type of creeper.

He breathed a laugh. "Don't worry. I'm not a creeper."

Crap.

"Than who are you?"

"It's better if you don't know me." He said, without the grin I was expecting. I think he was serious.

"I want to know you."

He frowned.

Crap, Beckey! What's wrong with you?! "I mean, I want to know that you're not a creeper. You can only prove that by telling me who you are." Good save.

"Trust me. The last human I revealed my identity to, well, she can't date anymore." He said sadly.

"What did her parents do – " Wait, what did he say? "What did you say? The last _human_ you told? You say that like your not." I began to back away.

He sighed and raised his hand. I flinched, but all he did was snap his fingers. "I'm sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Um, how your not human." I said. "What was this – " I snapped my finger "for?"

Then he did the weirdest thing. He came up to me, so close I could feel his breath on my lips. He seemed to be scanning me. I was pretty tall, so my eyes reached his casually. I stared at him while he scanned me.

"Are you dyslexic?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah? How did you know that?" I continued to stare at him.

His gaze came back to mine. "ADHD?" He guessed.

"Yeah. How did you – ?"

Just then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

I could hear my heart beat in my ears. _This is it. I was going to die by a 17 year old creeper I met on the beach._ I thought to myself.

He grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled. The roar of the ocean drowned the sound out from reaching the buildings. I tried to jerk my hand out from his grasp, but he was too strong.

"Get – away – from – me!"

"Stand still! This is the only way we're going to know! This will hurt a little, but trust me. It will be worth it." He yelled at me.

Just then he cut a wide, not too deep, cut in the palm of my hand. Pain surged though my skin.

"What are you trying to do? Turn me emo? Its not working, buddy!" I said to him.

He ignored my comment and squeezed my hand, making the blood flow out. He whipped out a flashlight and shown it on my new wound.

"Just what I though." He said, completely serious. "Where is your parent?"

"You mean my _parents_?" I corrected. Did he think I only had one parent? Who was he? Why did he cut me?

"Come on," he said coldly.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He turned his gorgeous eyes to me. "Percy."

He took my hand again and ran me to Quinn's.

* * *

Percy's POV

Why? Why on vacation? Why now? I finally get a chance to come to Florida, and now I have to go all the way back to New York! Just to get this girl to camp! I was furious. I even tested it out. From the cut I gave her, which I would have to explain to her parents, her red blood sparkled with the golden blood of the gods.

When we got back to the restaurant, I held her hand up to her parents.

"What is this?" I said, anger quivering from my voice.

"Oh, dear. What happened?" her mother asked.

"He did it mom! He cut me! He pulled out a knife and cut me right open! He's some kind of creeper!" The girl said, panicking and trying to pull away. Thankfully I was strong enough to keep her in place.

"Ma'm, which one of you two is her real parent?" I asked.

The girl's eyes got wide. "What are you talking about? What is he talking about, mom? Tell me the truth!" She was screaming now.

Her mother sighed. "Your father, he's – he's – " her voice broke. The story hurt her too much.

"Apollo?" I guessed. She looked like Apollo; blond hair, blue eyes. Wait, they weren't blue. They were…

"No." Her mother said. "That's her real father. I'm not her real mother. Her mother is Athena."

The girl jerked her hand away from mine. I didn't hold on. She looked her mom straight in the eye. "No wonder I didn't get anything from you; my curly, thick hair, and my gray eyes. You don't have ether of those things. I walk like my dad, have fair skin like my dad, and get my physical features from dad's side. I should have known."

"Beckey – "

"I have another question. Is Mark what I am?"

Mark? Another one? Great.

"Yes." Her step-mom said.

"Who's his parent?" I asked.

"We don't know."

"Wait, how don't you know?"

"We adopted him."

"Wonderful. We got to get to camp."

"Camp?" Beckey asked.

"Camp Half-Blood. The only safe place for kids like us. It's on the Long Island Sound." I explained.

"Wait, who's your parent?" She asked me.

"Poseidon."

She let that sink in. "Ok, so should we go get Mark?"

"Let's go."

"Honey," her mom stopped us. "No matter what, I love you. Remember that."

"I will mom. I love you too."

"Good-bye."

"Bye." She said one last time. We headed off to the arcade to get her stepbrother, maybe half-brother.


End file.
